Cloaked
by Madame Daikon
Summary: Love sparked by nothing more than the scent of one another, a cloak, fleeting encounters and the passing of notes  Rated T because I don't think things between them will get THAT heated
1. Scent

**Hime: Hi! This is Princess of the Zoras speaking! Just call me Hime though.**

**Sasori: Why on Earth would they call you that? You're no Princess. You're not even original! You've stolen this shtick we're doing right now from Saria! *Puts on red hunting cap* You are a phony.**

**Hime:*takes hat back* That is MINE thank you very much, *puts on* and Saria is my bff so I'm positive she's fine with me "barrowing" her intro!**

**Hinata: P-positive enough th-that you've lost an e-electron?**

**Hime: Hina-chan that's my line! But I sure have taught you well haven't I? Who doesn't love subatomic particle jokes?**

**Sasori: *raises hand* That would be me, and anyone who doesn't get it.**

**Hime: SHUT UP SASORI! **

**Hinata: H-hime-chan….**

**Sasori: Now look, you've gone and scared my Hinata. *puts arm around her* *Hinata turns deep crimson* *plays with her hair* *Hinata starts trembling* Please don't scare my Hina-chan…or I'll have to kill you. *smiles***

**Hime: O.O; Wellwithoutfurtheradolet'sstartthestoryshallwe? Heh-heh-heh…..*gulp***

**~x~**

_Stupid girl_, the auburn-haired shinobi thought, _doesn't she know it's dangerous to wander outside her village at such a late hour? That is going to cost her_. He gazed down from his perch atop a tree at the kunoichi with a feeling of pity. She sat dreamily oblivious against a rock just staring at the moon-lit meadow that surrounded her. The girl was swimming the lavender mass that was her jacket, her long, pin-straight hair reflected deep indigo in the moon-light, her eyes like pools of nothing, just blank white canvases, were heavy and on the verge of closing

Licking his lips in anticipation, he popped his neck and made sure all of his joints were functioning correctly. The girl's eyes did a final flutter and then flitted shut. Sasori sprung noiselessly from his position and landed directly in front of the sleeping kunoichi. With a brief inhale he noticed that she smelled sweet, like honey or vanilla, and faintly of almonds. Pausing, he took another deep inhale and a chill went through him. The smell stirred something in him. A warm and inviting feeling started rushing over him—had he been able to he might have blushed.

The girl, still blissfully unaware of Sasori's existence, shivered as a strong breeze hit. In a moment of weakness Sasori removed his cloak and dressed the girl in it. She sunk into it and smiled. Another breeze blew. It merely bounced off of Sasori's flawless wooden face and mussed his cinder colored hair slightly. The girl didn't shiver or even flinch, indicating that the cloak did the trick. This was Sasori's tip to leave.

He left just as he came, silently and unnoticed.

~x~

The sun came down brightly into the sleeping kunoichi's eyes as she awoke. She flung upright.

"Gah! Wh-where am I?" She jumped to her feet and, for the first time, noticed she was wearing a black cloak that was coved in red clouds. "WHAT am I wearing? Think Hinata! What happened last night...RIGHT! I was out to dinner with my team!"

The memory of the evening flooded over her once more. She had just gotten back from a low level rank mission with her team. They had escorted an extremely bratty rich girl back to her village to make sure that she wasn't kidnapped. Kurenai had treated them all to ramen after they had returned. Hinata decided to walk off her meal since it was such a beautiful night.

"I-I must have fallen asleep," she muttered, "but that doesn't explain the cloak." Hinata examined the cloak more closely. It smelled of cedar and it was covered in dust. Where have I seen this…she thought. Suddenly, a rushing wave of realization crashed down on her. A loud, high pitched wail escaped from her as she figured out where she had seen the cloak before.

"Wahh!" Shikamaru cried as he fell from a tree a few meters off "Can't a guy take a nap without some troublesome girl ruining it?" He asked rhetorically, rubbing the bump on his tailbone. He started turning toward Hinata, "WHAT is the…ma…tter…." His words came to a screeching halt as he saw why she was screaming. Hinata stood trembling in the oversized cloak, fear-stricken, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

Shikamaru rushed to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder in a feeble attempt to get her to soothe her. "Hey, calm down. What happened? How did you get this?"

She looked up at him with wet, terrified eyes "I-I-I don't kn-know. I f-fell asl-sleep here l-last night and-and w-w-woke up w-with it on."

Shikamaru sighed, "Not a lot to go on, what a drag. I'll take ya home and then tell Lady Hokage what to do next. Be careful ok? Whoever left this may come back for it."

All Hinata could do was nod as she tried to hold back her tears. _Pull it together Hinata! You've got to pull it together and catch whoever has done this. Time to prepare_

~x~

Shikamaru took Hinata home and she prepared for the worst. The Hokage left the cloak with Hinata and put up ANBU guards all around her house.

As Hinata brushed her hair, preparing for bed, she saw the cloak rest on her bed. She put her brush down on her white dresser and picked up the cloak. She sat down with a plop onto her off-white comforter that was dappled with plum blossoms. Taking one long inhale, she drank in the scent of the cloak. For some reason it comforted her. The warm smell of cedar and something she couldn't quite place, it was kind of musty whatever it was.

She looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking and slipped the cloak on. Taking one last sniff, she curled up on top of all of her blankets and snuggled into the cloak.

"I'm glad to see you like your gift,"

**~x~**

**Hime: I sure hope you liked this chapter! My first official fanfic! I think it went rather well. I hope tis is the first in many chapters, and fanfics, to come!**

**Sasori: You do look cute in my cloak.**

**Hinata: Re-really?**

**Sasori: Of course, you ALWAYS look cute. *lifts up chin* Cute enough to eat *licks lips***

**Hinata: *Faints***

**Sasori: Kisses don't count as rape right?**

**Hime: Not if you yell "Surprise!"**

**Sasori: Surprise...*gentle kiss***


	2. First Encounter

**Hime: Is she ok?**

**Sasori: She's coming around.**

**Hinata: Wuh…What? What's g-going on? Wh-why do I taste c-cedar? **

**Sasori: No idea, but would you like another taste?**

**Hinata: *blush* Um…um…**

**Sasori: Surprise *kiss***

**Hime: GUYS! Save it for the fanfic PUH-LEEZ! So! Here's another exciting chapter of "Cloaked". Hinata has been greeted by an "unknown" (no spoilers, though if you are, in fact, a sentient being this should have been an easy guess) so let's see how that pans out!**

**Sasori: May I have my way with her when we cut to the fanfic?**

**Hinata: H-h-have his….WHAT?**

**Hime: Sure-Sure! That's notta problem for me!**

**Hinata: W-w-what about me?**

**Hime: I'm sure you'll have fun!**

**Sasori: I'll be gentle, for the most part.**

**Hinata: *Blush* *gulp***

**~x~**

"I'm glad to see you like your gift,"

Hinata flung up to look at the figure in her window in a cloak identical to the one she was wearing. His cinder colored hair moved gently in the evening breeze, his perfect skin glowed with a gold hue from the setting sun. She had a kunai in hand ready to attack.

He smiled a warm, gentle smile. The breeze carried his scent toward Hinata's nose. Cedar and something musty. "You." She murmured.

"Yes, that is my cloak you're wearing, but feel free to keep it, I have plenty." His voice was smooth and dulcet. Hinata tightened her grip on her kunai.

"Tsk tsk tsk. My little dove, you think that will kill me? Haven't you noticed I've slipped into your home with ease? Put that thing down."

"H-how did you get p-pasted the guards? And my-my traps?" She sputtered

He laughed, a soft, bell-like laugh, "That is unimportant my dearest. Now won't you invite me in?"

Hinata kept her position on her bed, kunai gripped in her trembling hand. "I can't trust you. You're one of the bad guys." She said firmly, trying to get a grip on her fear.

A perfect frown befell upon his perfect face as he crept through the window and onto Hinata's bed "I'm hurt you would say that. You don't REALLY know me do you? Who I really am?" He pushed down the hand with the kunai in it. "Do you even know my name?"

"D-do you even know mine?" Hinata shot back.

"No," he replied sweetly, "but I'ld like to."

No malice, to evil intent, he was completely sincere. Hinata started to feel bad. Maybe he deserves a chance. "Hinata, Hinata Hyuga"

Flashing a grin, he replied, "That suits you. My name is Sasori. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hinata wanted to drink in all of his features, to bask his glow, but she had more pressing matters. "Wh-why d-"

"Did I give you my cloak?" Sasori cut in, "Simple, you looked cold when I found you last night. I couldn't let such a pretty girl freeze now could I?" He stroked Hinata's cheek. His hand was cold, but smooth, and inviting.

Hinata expected to falter, to feel the heat radiate from her cheeks, but nothing. She didn't feel the shy, panicy feeling she would if she were in this situation with, say, Naruto. Sasori's touch felt good, it felt right. Sasori cupped Hinata's cheek and pulled her in close to his face. He closed his eyes and brought his face closer. Hinata followed suit, and soon their lips touched, ever so gently. Soon, Sasori's other hand was cupped around her face, and she snaked her arms around his neck. The kissing grew more passionate, but still loving. Sasori started laying Hinata down onto the bed, laying himself on top of her. His kissing grew more passionate still as he rubbed Hinata's stomach and side. Hinata tugged at his hair as he started pulling at her lavender tank top, and rubbing under in. His hand moved slowly along her outer thigh and he gave a long, gentle kiss.

Then, in a flash, he was gone. Hinata flung up to the window, searching for him but with no such luck. Suddenly, Tsunade kicked in Hinata's bed room door, causing a squeak to escape from Hinata.

"WHERE IS HE?" Tsunade roared, "WHERE IS THAT WOODEN BASTARD!" She rushed to the bedroom window, having no luck spotting him either. "GRAAAH! THAT WOODEN FREAK TOOK OUT SEVEN OF MY BEST ANBU BLACK OPS!" Tsunade fumed around Hinata's room, ranting and raving about Sasori. She finally calmed down enough to talk to Hinata.

"He was here wasn't he? Are you ok? You look a little flustered."

Hinata gave a quick nod.

Tsunade snorted, "Well, what did he say to you?"

"Th-that I can k-keep his cloak…He's g-got plenty."

**~x~**

**Hime:…That was DANGEROUSLY close to M rated right them there. Don't worry, that's probably as bad as it will get…Probably…**

**Sasori: Heh, looks like it got more heated in the story than it did just now.**

**Hime: Really?**

**Hinata: Y-yeah, we just h-had tea and ch-chatted a little…**

**Hime: Maybe I'm just a perve.**

**Sasori: Maybe?**

**Hime: Hey….**

**Sasori: Now that's not saying I WOULDN'T do that with Hina-chan *smiles slyly***

**Hinata: *blush***


	3. The Puppet

**Hime: I hope everything has been up to par with those of you reading this. If you hadn't noticed I have no REAL idea for where this story is going…^^;**

**Sasori: Off a cliff?**

**Hime: Hey! I could very well make this a Kibahina Fic!**

**Sasori: That mutt? Not on your life. He's barely good enough to be ACKNOWLEDGED by Hina-hime.**

**Hinata: H-h-hina-h-hime? *blush* Y-you think I-I'm a princess? **

**Sasori: *cups her face* Of course my dear. You are FAR more of a princess than our writer over there.**

**Hime: HEY! Shut up and try to keep your hand to yourself! I said save the romance for the story!**

**Sasori: *Wraps arm around Hinata***

**Hime: Grrr….**

**Hinata: E-enjoy the story!**

**~x~**

Tsunade and two ANBU members surveyed the area around Hinata's house, but had no luck finding any traces of Sasori. One of the ANBU tried to take the cloak, but Hinata refused, saying she would get Kiba and Akamaru to track the ex-Sand Shinobi down. This of course was a lie, but Hinata couldn't let them take her only connection to Sasori. Tsunade commissioned six guards to stay around Hinata's house for the remainder of the night, though Hinata knew there was no need. She fell asleep shortly after the commotion had been settled, curled cozily in the cloak.

Hinata awoke the next morning with something under her arm. It was a tiny Sasori puppet with a note on the back.

"I hated the thought of leaving you alone, so I made this. Now we can always be together.

~Love, Sasori"

"I-if only I knew h-how to use it…" Hinata sighed. She hugged the doll and rested it back on her bed. Getting dressed for the rest of her day, she heard a commotion outside of her window.

"I am NOT troublesome!"

"Yeah, you are. ALL women are."

"That's gonna cost ya!"

Rushing to her window, Hinata saw Temari and Shikamaru fighting in the streets with Kankuro looking helpless on the sidelines. "Kankuro!" Hinata cried, not realizing she was thinking out loud.

Kankuro looked up to he who had called, and Temari and Shikamaru did the same.

"Oy!" Kankuro called, "What's up Hinata? Are you ok? I heard what happened."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…B-but I need your help!"

"Oh? With what?"

"Meet me i-in the training dojo in a-about ten minutes. Ok?"

"Uh...Sure, I guess." He replied, obviously confused. He looked at Shikamaru and Temari for insight but they both simply shrugged.

Hinata grabbed the puppet and carefully removed the tiny cloak so as not to arouse suspicion with Kankuro. The small Sasori wore baggy blue pants wrapped with white at the top and no shirt. She gave the doll one last hug and ran out the door with it.

She ran all the way to the dojo and when she got there, Kankuro was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room.

"So, whatdoyawant?" He quizzed.

"Um, I-I was w-wondering if y-you would t-t-teach me the p-puppet master jutsu." She replied, holding the puppet out in front of her. "I-I brought my own puppet."

Kankuro smiled, "Is that all? Sure! I'ld be happy to teach you!" He removed his own puppet from his back. "It's real simple; you should pick it up fast. You ready?"

"Yes!" Hinata chimed.

"Good. So first, concentrate your chakra to your fingertips, like so," He held up his right hand and his fingertips started to glow blue, "Your turn."

Hinata nodded and held out her right hand, concentrating the movement of her chakra to her the tips of her fingers. Soon they began to glow blue, "L-like this?" she asked showing him her hand.

"Perfect! Now, start sending it down to the puppet, like so." Threads of chakra shot from his hand on to the life sized puppet. "Then just see how it feels for a while, and see what fingers move which mechanism."

Hinata complied. She connected her chakra with the small Sasori. She found that her pinky and thumb moved the legs, her ring and pointer finger moved his arms and her middle finger moved the head and torso. A large grin spread across her face.

"Very good! You're a natural." Kankuro praised, but Hinata didn't seem to hear him. She was have the puppet dance and whirl around her. "Say, why did you want to learn about puppet mastery anyway?"

Hinata brought Sasori back to her and cradled him in her arms. "Um, w-well that's Sasori's s-specialty, right? I-I just wanted t-to see how i-it worked was all…" she murmured

"Hey, hey, I'm not accusing you of anything," He cooed, walking to her side, "I was just wondering was all. That was a good idea." He patted her head, "I'm glad you asked me, that was really smart. I AM a pretty puppet master after all." He spread a cheesy grin across her face that made Hinata laugh.

"I-I need to go now. Th-thank you," Hinata gave a quick bow, "Good bye!" She waved as she ran out of the dojo and straight home, cradling the doll the whole way.

She shut the door to her room and sat down on her bed. Laying the puppet down on the bed, she channeled her chakra to her hand. She connected it to her puppet and began making him walk across her bed. Hinata added in her other hand to see is she could make him do other things, when she detected an extra mechanism in the container looking thing where his heart would be. She opened it with a twitch of her finger and out of it a long, smooth, red string fell out, along with a note.

"I see you figured out how to use the puppet. I'm glad. This…is not one of my heart strings…if I could give you one I would, but I can't. So we can pretend, right?

~Love, Sasori."

Hinata almost burst into tears when she read that. _He…he really cares about me…_ Hinata kissed the note and put it in a drawer in her night stand. After tying a bow in her hair with the string, she hugged the doll tightly and flopped down on the cloak that was still laid across her bed. She closed her eyes and just swam around in his scent, his memory, his love.

~x~

Hinata's eyes blinked lazily open to reveal a cinder haired Shinobi on the bed with her. She didn't panic, she didn't freak out, and she just lay there, starring into his sandstone eyes. "Hi" she whispered after some time.

"Good evening. I see you got my "heart string"." He said, touching the bow in her hair.

"Yes, thank you. It means a lot to me." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist.

He touched his lips lightly to hers and then brought them to her ear, "I can't stay long, I am a very busy man and it's not safe for me here. Meet me in the meadow where you fell asleep at eight o'clock tomorrow night. Ok?"

Hinata nodded, a little sad she would have to wait that long to see him again.

Sasori smiled, "Good, no go to bed my pet, it's late." It was only now that Hinata saw that the entire day had slipped away from her, but she didn't care. This was all she cared about.

Sasori gave Hinata one last long, passionate kiss and slipped away on the night breeze as he whispered, _'I love you'._

**~x~**

**Hime: Have these been to short? They feel really short…Maybe it's just me.**

**Hinata: I-I like them.**

**Sasori: I suppose you're not a TERRIBLE writer…**

**Hime: Why thank you. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Sasori.**

**Sasori: Forget I said anything then…**

**Hinata: Saso-kun…**

**Hime: Notta problem Hina-chan. Stay tuned for the next chapter! There will be a cameo in the intro from Saria Mary Cross! Until next time!**


	4. Late

**(Green is Saria's Characters)**

**Hime: Hey everyone! Her we have the fourth installment of "Cloaked"! And here to help me with the intro is Saria Cross and company! So what's up Saria?**

**Saria:*taps foot***

**Hime: What?**

**Saria: You know what! WHY, prey-tell, is there Kibahina in this fic? You said it was Sasohina. **

**Hime: Now Sari-chan, it's very subtle and they don't even do anything! It's merely for a plot point.**

**Saria: *rolls eyes* Whatever.**

**Sasuke: So you actually SHOW AFFECTION towards Hinata?**

**Sasori: But of course *Wraps arm around Hinata* I love my Hinata.**

**Hinata: Uh, um wro-wrong H-Hinata…**

**Sasori: My apologies, *wraps arms around other Hinata's waist* *nuzzles cheek***

**Sasuke: Affection is so…lame.**

**Sasori: *in mocking tone* Being emotionless is so…boring.**

**Sasuke: Grr…**

**Hinata: I-it's ok…I-I-I don't m-mind that y-you d-don't t-t-touch a-a-as much…**

**Hinata: Do I-Do I really s-stutter that much? **

**Sasori: No, Saria just tends to go over-board.**

**Saria: HEY!**

**Hime: *Talking over squabbles in the background* WELL! After this over drawn intro, let's start the story!**

**~x~**

Hinata awoke the next morning and her eyes immediately shot to the digital clock on her night stand_. 8:30, how will I make it another twelve hours? _She sighed and sat upright on her bed.

Her room was a vast expanse of purple and white. Her dresser was white with delicate purple swirls along the sides and pictures of her and her team on the top. The curtains, currently swaying in the gentle breeze that came through the open window, were made of a tulle-like substance and faded from purple to white. Her bed's brass frame reflected the sun directly into Hinata's eyes. With a final sigh she got out of bed and got dressed for her day.

As she slipped on her lavender jacket a knock came at the door. Hinata walked lazily to the door and slid open the tatami screen.

"Kiba!" She cried. The brown haired shinobi stood in the doorway with a dopey grin on his face. Akamaru was a little ways off chasing a butterfly. "H-hello! What's g-going on? Are we-are we training today?"

"What? No! I-I just wanted to ask you something…" He began to fidget and muss up his hair. "I was just wondering if-if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Oh Kiba!" Hinata was dumbstruck. She had noticed Kiba acting weird around her for a while now, but had no idea he felt like this. "I-I don't know…"

"Please?" he pleaded, "I promise to be a gentleman! I'll keep my hands to myself and I'll pay for everything…" He looked so sincere and sounded so genuine, "You don't even have to think of it as a date! It can just be an outing among friends. Please?"

I can't say no to him…Hinata gave hime a quick nod "Sure! Sounds fun. Where shall we go?"

Kiba looked positively euphoric, "To dinner! Wherever you want to go! My treat!" Kiba just could not contain himself. He had the goofiest, biggest grin Hinata had seen, from Naruto!

_Nowhere to fancy, or with slow service,_ "H-how about that barbeque place a-a few blocks f-from Ichiraku? They're really good."

"Sure! Sounds great! I'll pick you up around seven, ok?" Kiba could barely keep from jumping for joy he was so happy.

"Ok, s-sounds good." Hinata gave a nod and a smile, and with that Kiba hopped onto Akamaru.

"Come on buddy! We've got work to do!" With a throaty 'Woof' from Akamaru, the duo was off.

_What am I thinking…I can't go out, but I couldn't say no either… _Hinata sighed, "I suppose I should s-start planning an-an outfit."

~x~

Hinata tied her faux heart string around her neck in a bow to finish her outfit. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder, deep purple silk top with splatters of electric blue; she wore a deep purple knee length skirt and a pair of dark brown gladiator shoes and a silver wrist watch to ensure she wouldn't be late. Her hair was up in a neat bun and adorned with small, sparkly butterfly pins.

A knock came at the door. _That must be him;_ Hinata walked swiftly to the door and slid it open to reveal a Kiba trying to fix his hair. He had his hair combed down, though it wouldn't stay down; he wore a pale green, long-sleeved button up and black slacks. He had a bouquet of pale purple and white Zinnias in his hand.

Kiba snapped to attention when he saw Hinata had answered the door. "Hey Hinata! Wow…you look…amazing," a shy smile crept across his face. "Oh! These are for you!" He said handing the flowers to Hinata. "They're Z-zin-zinnys? I don't know, Ino said they mean friendship and they looked nice so I got them for you. I hope you like them…" Kiba had turned a pale red shade as Hinata took the flowers.

She sniffed, a neutral, flowery aroma, "Th-thank you Kiba. They're w-wonderful. Let me p-put these inside, an-and then we'll go." Kiba nodded and went back to trying to fix his hair. Hinata put the flowers in a glass vase on the kitchen counter and went back outside to meet up with Kiba, who had given up on trying to fix his hair. "Ready," she chirped.

Kiba nodded, "Great! Let's go!"

The couple walked in awkward silence the entire way to the restaurant. Hinata glanced at her watch, it read 7:07. She let out a sigh_; I hope this evening goes by fast…_ The couple found a nice booth to sit at and picked up their menus. It was uncomfortably warm because of the barbeque in the center of the table.

"Are you hungry? I know I am." Kiba said trying to break the ice.

"Uh-huh. I-I really haven't eaten a-a lot today." She murmured, which was true. The part of the day she hadn't spent getting ready for her date practicing her puppetry.

"Well order whatever you want! It's my treat remember?" He flashed another goofy grin.

"H-how about we just sh-share s-some barbequed meat, th-that seems easy enough."

"Ok! Sure, sounds good. Waitress?" Kiba called. The two were soon greeted by a rail thin, pail skinned girl with long brown hair.

"How may I help you?" She squeaked.

"Can we get a beef platter to share?" Kiba asked politely.

"Certainly! And to drink?"

"I'll have jasmine tea, what about you Hinata?"

"J-just water for me."

"No problem! You'll get your order in a matter of minutes!" She chirped and scuttled of to the kitchen.

Hinata looked at her watch again 7:14. She let out a heavy sigh. "Am I really that bad?" Hinata's head shot up to see a rather disheartened Kiba, "You didn't HAVE to come, I would have understood."

"N-n-no!" She cried, "That's not it a-at all! I-I just have t-to leave at eight."

"Oh, well ok." Kiba replied, obviously a little hurt.

"I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to o-offend you…" at this point their server came by with the drinks and assured them there meal was on its way.

"It's ok, I should have asked if you had other plans. I just don't want this to be rushed is all."

"It won't be! I p-promise."

Kiba seemed to perk up a bit upon hearing this. Shortly thereafter, the waitress came by with a large plate of raw meat. Kiba eagerly broke apart his chopsticks as the platter was set down.

"Enjoy!" The waitress chirped. Kiba started snapping up pieces of meat and slapping them on the barbeque grate. Hinata slowly followed suit. Hinata reached for a piece that was perfectly done only to see that Kiba grabbed it at the same time. They both blushed and laughed and Kiba let Hinata have the piece.

Several minutes of idol conversation followed this. They laughed and ate and made merry until Hinata noticed she had lost track of time. She glanced at her watch; 8:17.

"Oh no! I'm late!" She sprang out of her chair and to the door. She gave Kiba several quick bows "I'm sorry I must leave so quickly. Thank you for the delightful meal." And without waiting for Kiba to protest she was out the door and sprinting through the streets.

She rand past Ichiraku, past the gate guards, through the forest and out to the meadow. It was a steely blue color from the moon, and sitting against a maple tree was Sasori. I single Azalea was in his hand. "Sasori…" She whispered. She ran to his side and stood in front of him, tears welling in her eyes. "S-s-Sasori-k-k-kun…" she sniffed, trying not to sob.

Sasori looked up at her with caring, passionate eyes and rose to his feet. "Hey now, don't cry my pet, you aren't as pretty when you cry." He caught a single tear as it began to roll down her cheek. He breathes turned to gasps as she collapsed onto him.

She sobbed for several minutes and Sasori just held her. Unspeaking, unmoving, he just stood and held her. Eventually she stopped and looked up at him, eyes puffy and dew-covered. Sasori led Hinata down to the ground, and they sat on the ground. "This is for you; I saw it and thought of you." He put the flower behind Hinata's ear while she was still trying to compose herself.

Sasori lay down on the grass motioning Hinata to do the same. She cuddled up on his chest still breathing still coming in gasps. "Shhhh, calm down. What happened?"

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry S-s-s-Sasori. I-I'm l-late be-because I was-I was on a-a-a d-d-date with K-Kiba. I'm so sorry." She began sobbing into his chest.

"Hey-hey-hey! Relax. Shhh, there's no need to cry." He lifted up her head from his chest and tried wiping some of the tears away, "I understand. I figured something like this might happen. I'm sure he's nice, safe, comforting. I get it if you want him…"

Hinata shook her head, "N-n-no! I love YOU Saso-kun…" She flung her arms around him and began crying into his chest again.

Sasori laughed, "Oh Hinata-chan, what will I do with you…" he kissed her on the top of the head and just let her cry. She cried until she fell asleep and Sasori stayed with her until it was almost dawn and then snuck her home. He gave her one last kiss, left a note on her night stand and the disappeared before the sun rose. "Good bye for now" he whispered to himself as he ran out of the village limits.

**~x~**

**Hime: See? Was that SO bad?**

**Saria: Kiba is just so…so…so NICE.**

**Hime: Darn! A guy who's nice. What a drag.**

**Saria: Right!**

**Sasuke: I still can't get over the whole AFFECTION thing.**

**Sasori: I still can't get over that Hinata SEES something in you.**

**Sasuke: Grrr…**

**Hinata: P-p-p-please guys, n-no f-f-fighting…**

**Hinata: I- I really need to w-work on my s-stutter…**

**Hime: Until next time!**


	5. Leaving

**(Ok green didn't work so ****UNDERLINED**** are Saria's Characters)**

**Hime: Sari-chan! You came back!**

**Saria: ****While I despise Kibahina, I love you so, yeah, I'm back.**

**Hime: Well I'm glad, and that was all the Kibahina that will be in this fic I promise.**

**Sasuke**** & Sasori: Good, I hate the mutt. HEY! Stop copying me! Grrr….**

**Saria ****& Hime: O.o**

**Hinata**** & Hinata: o.o**

**Sasuke**** & Sasori: Just start the damn story. I SAID STOP COPYING ME! Grrrr…..**

**~x~**

Hinata awoke the next morning, started by the fact she had somehow ended in her room. _Saso-kun,_ she thought. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at her night stand and saw a note on her clock.

"Meet me in the meadow again at five o'clock. Try not to be late this time.

~Love, Sasori"

Hinata smiled at the thought of a second chance with Sasori. She glanced at the clock; it read 11:35. _I should probably start training again, but I can't seem to get motivated… _Suddenly a fierce banging came at the door. Hinata walked to the door, puzzled, _who could that be? _She slid open the door to reveal a perturbed Kiba.

"What the HELL happened last night?" He fumed and then took a quick moment to look her up and down, "And what the HELL are you wearing?" Hinata examined herself to see that Sasori had dressed her in his cloak. "Isn't that the puppet dude's cloak? Why are you wearing it! We should be out there right now tracking him down!"

"I-I don't have to explain ANYTHING to you!" Hinata snapped, "Mind your own business Kiba! I only went out with you because I felt sorry f-" Hinata immediately covered up her mouth to stop from finishing that phrase, but the damage was done. She watched as Kiba's heart broke before her, his eyes a mix of sadness, hurt and rage.

He ground his teeth and took a step closer. He bent to her ear, "I followed you to make sure you were ok, I saw what you did." For that moment, Hinata's heart stopped. Kiba bent back up, looked at her for a moment with dead eyes, and then walked away. Paralyzed by fear, Hinata stood, frozen in place for several minutes, not sure what to do. _I have to warn him, but how…_ Managing to thaw herself, she darted inside to gather supplies. Several kunai and shuriken, paper, flash and smoke bombs, several feet of wire, the cloak and her puppet was what she put into a backpack.

She darted out of her house, knowing she had very little time to prepare.

~x~

Soon, she had several traps set around the area in which she was supposed to meet Sasori. She had put her cloak on as soon as she was well outside of the village walls. Exhausted, she slid beneath the maple tree and gazed at the sky. _The sun is close to setting, Saso-kun should be on his way. Maybe I'll check._ "Byakugan!" she cried. As she surveyed, she saw that Sasori was close, but in the opposite direction, a group of ANBU as well ask Kiba and Lady Tsunade were on their way as well. Sasori arrived first.

"Hey, you're earl-" Sasori began.

"Sasori! They're coming for us! Th-they found out!" She cried, running to his side. "I-I want to run away with you. P-please?'

Sasori looked confused and worried, "Hina, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I lead a very dangerous li-" but he was again cut off; this time, it was Tsunade.

"HINATA! SASORI! Hold it RIGHT there!" Tsunade roared as she appeared out of the trees, Kiba and Akamaru at her side. "We've got you two completely surrounded." She was right; an entire ring of ANBU had surrounded them. "Your traps were nothing more than child's play Hinata. I would have expected more from you."

"You know NOTHING of me Lady Hokage!" Hinata snapped, unaware she was capable of such insubordination.

Tsunade snorted, "Resistance is futile Hyuga. Give up and come into custody with me."

"Never!" Hinata got into her eight trigrams stance, ready for the fight of her life.

Sasori gave a sigh, "Luckily I prepared for this." From his back, he produced a single scroll and unrolled it. He then removed his cloak and opened a compartment on his chest. The opening produced hundreds of chakra threads that connected with the scroll and consequently pulled out hundreds of puppets. "Red secret technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!"

The ANBU moved in on them, but couldn't get through the cloud that surrounded Sasori and Hinata. Hinata looked through that cloud with her Byakugan and saw that Sasori was swiftly taking out the ANBU, but Tsunade, Kiba and Akamaru were holding their own. Akamaru was making the most headway. He became dangerously close to Hinata.

_Sorry Akamaru,_ "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palm!" Hinata sprung at Akamaru, hands moving at blinding speeds, she quickly took him down. Tears were streaming down her face as Tsunade came into her line of sight. She took the stance again.

"Hinata, don't you dare!" She said as she thrashed her way to Hinata, punching puppets left and right.

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage," Hinata whispered. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palm!" Dodging Tsunade's punches, Hinata broke her defenses and disabled all of her chakra points, fairly quickly. Tsunade collapsed onto the ground.

"Y-you t-traitor." She groaned.

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes, and started to walk away. Suddenly, the Hokage rose to her feet. _Damn! I forgot about her chakra reserve in her forehead!_ Hinata turned around, but she was hit by a massive shock wave, blowing her all the way back to Sasori. She used the last of her chakra to wipe out the remainder of the puppets! Tsunade smiled, murmured "Worth it," and collapsed again.

Sasori stood shocked. All of his puppets lay in ruin on the ground. Kiba was the last one standing, he was over by Akamaru, checking on his fallen comrade.

Hinata attempted to get into a fighting stance, but she clutched her chest. Sasori rushed to her side, "Hinata, what's wrong?"

She coughed, "Th-the explosion must have b-broken a rib. I-I don't think I can fight."

He picked her up and put her on his back. "Well your friend over there looks like he could and all of my puppets are totaled. I'm a little thrown. Should we run?"

Kiba looked up from Akamaru and got into a fighting crouch. "No. Use me."

"What?"

"I said use me." Kiba's muscles began to tense, coiled like a python and ready to strike.

"I-I don't-"

"Just do it."

Sasori set Hinata on the ground. "I'm sorry I have to do this…"

"That's ok, I trust you, I love you…" Kiba started to rush at them

"Even in the heat of battle you're the essence of grace, I love you too." Sasori shot the strings of chakra down from his fingers and maneuvered the two of them out of the way as Kiba attempted Fang Over Fang on them.

Sasori flung Hinata at Kiba while his back was turned.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata's blow just missed as Kiba rolled out of the way and charged at Sasori. Sasori reacted by pulling Hinata down in front of him.

"Kiba stop it!" She said, tears threatening to gush.

"Get out of the way! I have no need to hurt you." Kiba growled. "That wooden bastard is making you do this! He's filled your head with lies and turned you on your own village!"

"NO! No he hasn't!" She wailed, "I love him, can't you see! I want to be with him, I no longer care about Konoha. Nobody will miss me; nobody will care if I just disappear. I was no use to the village anyway."

"I'll miss you! Plenty of people with miss you. Nobody thinks you should leave? Is that what he told you?"

"NO! He has made me feel nothing but loved! I've felt this way for a long time." She turned back to look at Sasori, who looked a bit downtrodden and sad. "He's just given me a reason to leave."

"Y-you can stay if that is what you want." Sasori said. "I'll understand, your family is here."

Hinata shook her head, "No, I want you." Sasori brightened a little when she said this.

"Well," Kiba growled, Hinata turned to look. Kiba took a few steps closer and raised his hand. Sasori brought Hinata into a fighting stance. Kiba swiped, but only hit her headband tied around her neck, leaving a perfect slash through the leaf crest. "I guess I'll leave you with that and let you ruin your life as you see fit." With a scoff, Kiba went to Akamaru's side and said, "I'm going for help buddy, hold on." He gave a pain-filled glace back at Hinata and then rand back to the village.

Sasori released the strings, causing Hinata to collapse; though Sasori caught her and placed her pn his back. "What now?" he asked.

"Now, we go where the wind takes us."

"Right away." Sasori began running in the opposite direction of the village and Hinata watched as they ran away from her entire life and towards a new, brighter one.

~x~

**Hime: THAT…is not the end. There will be more! So don't worry.**

**Saria****: Aw, it's really sweet. **

**Hime: Wait until you see my next project!**

**Saria:**** Is it Kibahina?**

**Hime: …No…**

**Saria:**** Liar.**

**Sasuke****: ….*sniffle***

**Sasori: What's wrong? Are you-are you crying?**

**Sasuke****: *sniff* NO! *hic* *sniffle* Of course not! Why-why would that m-make me cry? *sniff* Stupid…I don't *sniffle* cry, especially *hic* when Hinata leaves everything behind for a guy like you *sniff* all sketchy. What if-what if she gets hurt?**

**Sasori: You big softy.**

**Hinata**** & Hinata: Until next time!**


	6. Discontinued

**Hime: Sorry to say, but I can no longer continue. I have run out of "appropriate" ideas for the rest of this fic.**

**Sasori: Awww, but I like inappropriate.**

**Hinata: *blush***

**Hime: Sorry, but I'll come up with another one ASAP. Promise! No need to worry.**

**Sasori: Until next time I suppose...Time to ravage my dear Hina-chan. **

**Hinata: *Gulp***

**Hime: Taa-taa!**


End file.
